


In All Her Finery

by Arbryna



Category: Legend of the Seeker
Genre: Episode Related, F/F, One Shot, Plot What Plot, Porn Battle, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-01-17
Updated: 2012-01-17
Packaged: 2017-10-29 16:46:07
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,046
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/322005
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Arbryna/pseuds/Arbryna
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Kahlan gives Cara a new perspective on that frilly pink dress.</p>
            </blockquote>





	In All Her Finery

**Author's Note:**

> Written for the [Legend of the Seeker Porn Battle](http://lots-pornbattle.livejournal.com/). Prompts: _Cara/Kahlan - Kahlan thanks Cara – Princess, Princess dress – not so bad_.

When they find a place to camp for the night, Cara wastes no time in digging her leathers out of her pack and disappearing into the trees. Kahlan watches her go, and it only takes a split-second for the thought of chopping up roots for their dinner to completely vanish from her mind.

By the time Kahlan catches up to her, Cara has already dispensed with the ridiculously elaborate top layer and is halfway through unlacing the back of the corset, her arms and shoulders bared to the fading light of sunset. Kahlan's breath catches in her throat as she savors the subtle play of muscles under golden skin.

Cara stops when she hears Kahlan approach, raising an eyebrow as her hands fall to her hips. Loosened by Cara's efforts, the corset dips forward in the front, offering Kahlan the lower neckline she had only half-jokingly suggested. Kahlan bites down on her lower lip, swallowing hard at the desire that surges between her legs.

"I had a feeling you'd be joining me," Cara purrs, her lips twisting into a knowing smirk.

"Well, I never got the chance to really thank you," Kahlan says, her sultry tone matching Cara's. "For saving my life."

Cara scoffs. "From where I was standing, you looked like you were doing a pretty good job of saving yourself," she says with no small amount of admiration.

A smile tugs at Kahlan's lips as she crosses her arms over her chest. "Well, if you don't want my thanks..." She trails off, her hips swaying as though she's about to turn around and head back to camp.

"I never said that," Cara says, jade eyes darkening with hunger. "Just give me a minute to get the rest of this thing off, and I'm all yours."

"No," Kahlan says quickly, stepping forward as Cara's hands move to resume their earlier task.

Cara stops, her head cocking in interest as her eyes slide down to Kahlan's outstretched hands. "Really," she drawls, more of an observation than an actual question.

Kahlan nods, drawing a shaky breath. She can't seem to tear her eyes away from Cara's chest, the ornate jeweled pendant somehow only emphasizing the generous curve of Cara's breasts. Slowly, Kahlan closes the distance between them, her tongue sliding out to moisten her lips. Cara's hair is still piled into that elaborate updo, baring the graceful arch of her neck, and Kahlan can't help but lower her mouth to taste the warm skin.

An indulgent moan sounds in Cara's throat, vibrating against Kahlan's lips, and Kahlan responds by nibbling gently at the flesh in her mouth, her hands sliding over Cara's waist to pull her closer. Kahlan's lips and tongue slide down Cara's neck, skipping over the necklace and dipping down between Cara's breasts.

Cara's hands shoot up to cup Kahlan's head, her fingers quickly tangling in the knotted strands. "I'm surprised you haven't found a brush yet," Cara teases, her chest arching into Kahlan's mouth. "You're usually so particular about your hair."

Kahlan growls, nipping at the side of Cara's breast before she draws back, her hands at Cara's waist guiding the blonde forcefully against a nearby tree. "Are you complaining?"

"Mmm, no," Cara purrs, tugging gently at Kahlan's scalp. "By all means, continue."

The hands at Cara's waist slip lower, clutching at the linen skirts and tugging them up as Kahlan's mouth returns to Cara's chest. Each heaving breath Cara takes loosens the corset just a little more and Kahlan eagerly devours the increasingly accessible flesh.

Kahlan pulls back, eyebrow arching as her hand slips between Cara's thighs and finds only coarse curls and slick wetness. "Cara," she gasps in mock scandal, dipping two fingers into the generous warmth. "No undergarments?"

"Well I wasn't going to wear _hers_ ," Cara says matter-of-factly, her hips jerking into Kahlan's hand. "And you know I don't own any."

Sucking one last long kiss from Cara's breast, Kahlan sinks onto her knees, licking her lips as she smirks up at Cara. "Well, I suppose it makes this easier."

Cara leans back, her weight sagging against the trunk of the tree as Kahlan's mouth closes over her sex, three fingers slipping into her dripping core. Her skirts are bunched up above Kahlan's head, and Cara clutches at them, pulling them up to savor one of her favorite views: Kahlan's dark head bobbing eagerly between her legs as her tongue and fingers work in practiced harmony to drive Cara swiftly to the edge.

Tossing her head back against the tree, Cara lets out a long, desperate groan as Kahlan pulls her release from her. Waves of pleasure crash over her, pulsing between her legs, and only her exceptional self-control keeps Cara's knees from buckling beneath her.

With one last swipe of her tongue, Kahlan draws her fingers from Cara's sex, raising them to her lips as she rises back to her feet. Cara's hair has fallen halfway out of its intricate updo, the tiara cocked haphazardly on her head, and her breasts have all but escaped the embroidered pink fabric of the borrowed corset. Cara's eyes are dark, wild with hunger, and Kahlan drops her hand away from her lips, lunging forward to claim Cara's mouth with her own.

Kahlan soon finds herself flat on her back, clutching at fallen leaves as Cara eagerly returns the favor. The tiara is summarily tossed aside, and Kahlan pulls at the pins in Cara's hair until it falls loose, her fingers sinking into the blonde strands as Cara's mouth works expertly between her legs.

It doesn't take long for Kahlan's magic to burst free and dissipate in the cool twilight breeze. Afterward, she curls into Cara's side, propping herself up on an elbow to rake her eyes over Cara's still-mostly-clothed body.

"I guess you can take it off now," Kahlan says with a reluctant sigh, her fingers tracing the flowered design of the corset.

"Mmm," Cara hums, a sated smile on her lips as she idly strokes at Kahlan's side. "It's too bad there's so much of it," she laments. "If it affects you like this, I don't think I'd mind keeping it around."

Kahlan grins, resting her head in the crook of Cara's shoulder. "I'm sure we can find some room somewhere."

  
_end._   



End file.
